This invention relates to a panel for use by children which can be connected to a number of adjacent panels to form playhouses, mazes and other constructions large enough for children to physically play within.
Various designs of play panels for children are available which comprises substantially flat panel often formed by molding from plastics material which is then connected to adjacent panels generally using elements which are separate from the panels and snap fasten the panels together.
A number of problems arise with conventional designs of this type. Firstly large plastic panels are difficult to package so that they are large and cumbersome both in storage and in transportation. Large panels of this type tend to be relatively heavy so that complete construction is relatively massive.
Separate coupling elements are very undesirable in that they can readily become lost. Often the coupling elements enable the panels to be connected only in limited orientations and in many cases it is not possible to connect more than two panels together at the same point so that it is difficult or impossible to connect for example three walls joined together at a corner.
Examples of panels of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,852 (Gilbert) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,177 (Wengel). Further construction elements for children's toys are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,935 (Gregoire) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,019 (Harvey). These patents do not show constructions of panels which overcome the problems outlined above.